The Anakin and Shmi Letters
by ArwenMUC
Summary: When Qui-Gon, Padme, and the others meet Anakin, he contacts his mother to let her know. Together they discuss Anakin's hopes and dreams, what Anakin is up to, and Padme. Will take you through the events of TPM through ROTS.
1. Note 1 Anakin

Author's Notes:

**1. I do not own SW or any of the official SW characters.**

**2. These letters should not be taken literally  
**

**3. This story is AU**

**4. I'm having co-writers write the part of Shmi.**

**The Author of each of these Notes will be clearly labled.**

**Timeframe: From Watto's shop, when the sandstorm is coming up - TPM through ROTJ**

**The quick background story of the Anakin and Shmi Notes-**

**Shmi and Anakin have been slaves since she was pregnant with Anakin, when she was sold into slavery.**

**After meeting Padmé, Qui-Gon, Jar-Jar, and R2-D2,in Watto's shop this story begins...**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Note 1:  
Mom,

Hello. I have to tell you about what happened today! I met this really beautiful girl named Padmé, and a funny looking thing named Jar Jar Binks, and……get this….a Jedi Knight!!!!!! Can you believe that I actually met a real live Jedi Knight!!!!!!! He's dressed as a farmer, but I saw his laser sword….only Jedi carry that kind of weapon. And guess what, they have a droid too!!!

We stopped at Jira's, and I bought them some Siesel cakes. A sandstorm started up, and they said their ship was on the outskirts of town. I invited them over….I hope you don't mind.

Anakin


	2. Note 2 Shmi

The Author of this Note is astarael (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1158034

Anakin,

It sounds like you had a pretty full day! From what you've told me, they seem nice. Are you sure the last one's a real Jedi? They don't come all the way out here very often.

Yes, they can come over, though I wish you would tell me before you go asking them!

How is Jira going? Remember to tell her I said hi, ok?

Shmi


	3. Note 3 Anakin

Note 3  
Mom,

I'm glad that you didn't mind that I brought my new friends home with me. No, I'm not SURE that Qui-Gon is a Jedi, but I think he is. I wrote him and asked and he said he was…the only other way to get a laser sword is by killing a Jedi.

First of all, no one can kill a Jedi. Second of all, he seems too nice and I don't think he killed a Jedi. He is no killer.

Yes, I had a pretty full day. I'm pretty tired right now. Thanks for letting them come over. Well….Jira said a sandstorm was coming up. I didn't want them stuck out in the sandstorm, and they didn't know anyone else. I'm sorry I didn't ask, but I thought that was the right thing to do.

Jira is doing pretty well, but I think she gets lonely sometimes. What can we do to help her? Okay, I told her you said hi. Can she visit us sometime?

Why can't a Jedi come here and free everyone? Don't you think it's possible? I think it is. I had a dream I was a Jedi Knight and came back and freed all the slaves. Why wouldn't they want to free us? Doesn't the rest of the galaxy think that slavery is wrong?

They said that their ship was damaged and that they needed the hyperdrive unit that I got for Watto. The problem is they only have Republic credits, and not our kind of money. They have no way to leave, and I really want to help them.

Okay, we're on our way home now. We should be there any minute!

I love you mom, and I would never do anything that would hurt you. I wouldn't bring people into our house unless I was sure they were safe. Remember that always and never forget that, ever.

Anakin


	4. Note 4 Shmi

The Author of this Note is astarael (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1158034

Anakin,

You did the right thing in letting them come home due to the storm. I've heard of many people who stayed out too long in them and never came back.

It's good to hear Jira's doing well. Perhaps we'll have her over soon like you said, I'm sure she'd love the company. As for the Jedi Knights and you're dream, you never know what might happen, but remember: They need the money to fix their ship first and foremost before they even consider freeing us slaves. People care about our situation Ani, but there's little many can do about it. We just have to have faith that one day we'll be free.

Hurry home, Ani. This storm is getting worse and worse, and I'd die if you got caught up in there!

I know that you would never let our new guests in our house if you thought they would hurt us. I know you're a very smart boy and I trust you.

Mom


	5. Note 5 Anakin

Note 6

Mom,

We're almost home…I can see the door from where I am right now. We had to slow down a little bit.

Remember that I was sick yesterday, mom? Well I'm still not feeling that good….well except when I look at Padmé. My asthma's bothering me a little.

We won't get lost, mom. I can see the house from where we are.

I know they need money to fix their ship…maybe I can fix their ship for them. I can fix anything!

If people care about slavery, but don't do anything, that's the same as agreeing with it! They're not doing anything about it. I hope that we can be free someday. I hate slavery.

I'll go as fast as I can.

Thank you, mom. I hope you like my friends.

Bye.

Anakin


	6. Note 6 Shmi

The Author of this Note is astarael (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1158034

Anakin,

I'm glad you're so close, the storm seems to be getting louder and louder! I hope you're all alright.

Speaking of which, as soon as you get inside I want you to sit down and rest. I get so worried when you're asthma strikes, and I don't want you to agrivate it. After all, it's better to be safe than sorry.

I know how you feel about slavery and people who stand by and let it happen Ani, and I know it's tough, but you have to keep faith that this will not last forever. We'll be free soon, my son. I promise you.

Hurry home son, I think that sand storm is close to hitting!

Shmi


	7. Note 7 Anakin

Note 7

Mom,

Well, I'm back home now, and I brought my new friends. You met them all now… What do you think of them? What do you think of their droid? Padmé? Qui-Gon? Jar-Jar?

I'm fine, and so is everyone else. We got back before the storm hit, honest, mom.

Oh, mom…I'm all right. I sat down and rested, though, and I feel better now. Don't worry about me. I have my inhaler, everything's fine.

You say that one of the biggest problems in this universe is that no one helps each other. Watto didn't sign me up for the race tomorrow, and I AM a good pilot…so I thought that maybe I could have Qui-Gon enter me in the race and I could win it and bring back the money for them.

Please…can I do it mom? They won't be able to leave without money.

When will slavery end? I've been a slave my whole life. How are we going to get free? If the Jedi don't free us, who will?

I'm going to show Padmé C-3PO. I hope she likes him.

Bye.

Anakin


	8. Note 8 Shmi

The Author of this Note is astarael (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1158034

Anakin,

I'm so relieved you made it out of the storm alright. Those people you brought home seem kind enough, especially that supposed Jedi Qui-Gon. I'm a bit worried about the rather odd creature. What did you say his name was again? Jar-Jar? I've never seen anything quite like him before! That Padme girl seems rather sweet as well. I think you've got a bit of a crush on her, if I'm not mistaken! Don't try to deny it Ani, I know you better than you know yourself and I can tell that you're already head-over-heels about her!

I'm glad you're asthma-attack has passed, but I really don't want you to be racing those awful pod's, no matter what the cause is. I die everytime Watto makes you do it! If there is no possible way for them to get home, I'll_ consider_ it, but not until in certain that it is the _only_ way.

Anakin, I know you hate the slavery you're in, but don't loose hope: Everything happens for a reason. We might not know what it is, but there is a purpose for everything.

Shmi

P.S. Don't worry Anakin, I'm sure Padme will love C-3PO.


	9. Note 9 Anakin

Note 9

Mom,

I know that Qui-Gon is a Jedi for sure! He said so. And guess what? His laser sword is called a lightsaber, and he's going to let me look at it!

The "odd creature" is named Jar-Jar Binks. Padmé told me he was a Gungan. I've never seen anything like him either, but he's funny.

Do you ever get weird feelings….like about knowing things. You've never said anything to me about my father before. Did he die or something? How did you meet him? When you saw him for the first time did you get this feeling like you KNEW you would marry him? Is that how couples find each other? By feelings?

I do like Padmé, and I'm glad you like her too!! Okay, fine…yes, I have a crush on her. She's beautiful, and nice, and…and….I'm going to marry her some day.

Sigh…I know that everything happens for a reason and that there is a purpose for everything, but mom…how long do we have to put up with slavery? I can't stand it.

Mom…please, please? I want to help them, Mom. But I love racing pods. And they're not going home…they're going to Coruscant, the capital of the Republic! Can you believe that? They have a queen on their ship who has to go to Coruscant and get people to listen to her so that her people don't die. Qui-Gon and Padmé told me that.

If I don't help, how are they going to get their money? The prize money would more than pay for the parts they need. This is something I want to do. I want to help them.

I'm glad that my asthma attack has passed too. I don't like them.

Anakin


	10. Note 10 Shmi

The Author of this Note is astarael (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1158034

Anakin,

Ok, ok, you've convinced me that Qui-Gon_ is_ in fact a Jedi, Jar-Jar is... odd yet amusing and that you've picked out a wife at the age of nine. I must say that you have excellent taste

As for those weird feelings, I'm not quite sure what you mean by that.

Anakin, you're father didn't die, nor did I ever meet him. I can't explain it, but you never had a father. You just came to me by a miracle, one which I'm very grateful for.

I know that you want to Pod-Race to help Qui-Gon, Jar-Jar and Padme, but I do not wan't you doing it until I talk to Qui-Gon and make sure that there is no possible way for them to leave Tatooine without putting you in mortal danger, do I make myself clear?

I know you hate slavery Anakin, I don't either. But never give up hope that you will be free. You were meant for something much more greater than this life, and I promise that I'll do everything possible to make sure that you live that life.

Shmi


	11. Note 11 Anakin

Note 11

Mom,

I'm glad you know that Qui-Gon is a Jedi now. I've been asked him a bunch of stuff about Jedi.

Even though you didn't tell me specifically last time, I know that you have agreed to let me race because Qui-Gon said you said yes. Was he telling the truth? If not, I am going to race anyway. You can't stop me. This is something I HAVE to do, and I want to.

And if you really did agree…Thanks mom!! I'm going to do it! I'm going to race tomorrow! Did you get a chance to see the finished pod? It works! I can't wait until tomorrow!

I've always known that you loved me, and I know you always will. Yes…I know that I want to help them…and I have always tried to follow my heart just like you've always been telling me. I trust my feelings.

Did you know that Padmé is a handmaiden to the Queen of Naboo? Don't you think that's weird. You like Padmé too? I'm glad. Yes, I have picked her out as my wife…I have found her. You don't understand what I was talking about with the feelings? I guess Qui-Gon is right…maybe not everyone gets those feelings.

I know that you lied to me about my father just now. Number one: if I didn't have a father, I would be perfect, and I know I'm not. Number two: Jesus is the only person who ever was born through a virgin birth. Fine…if you don't want to tell me about my father…then fine.

Remember what Jar-Jar did at dinner? Qui-Gon caught his tongue…him…he did that so quickly…do you think he knew it would happen before it happened? Do you think that other people get those feelings like that that I get? I wasn't paying attention to Jar-Jar when he did that…and I was thinking about the podraces and how I could help them…and I was thinking of Padmé….and I wasn't looking at Jar-Jar….so I didn't get that feeling that he was going to do that. That only happens when my mind's not on something else. Well anyway…doesn't every human get those feelings? You know what I'm talking about, right?

Because Qui-Gon told me that not everyone is like that….and it confused me.

Anyway…I got this little cut on my arm while I was fixing up the pod and Qui-Gon asked to clean it. Don't you think that's weird? And then you know what he did? He took out a needle and pricked me with it and took a blood sample. He said he was checking for infections. I thought that was REALLY weird. You never check for infections when I get cuts…..and it was such a small cut. He must have gone to a lot of bother with it.

Oh well….I get to race tomorrow!!!! I can't wait!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

You're not going to stop me from racing.

Oh yeah…and Jira told me to tell you hi.

Anakin


	12. Note 12 Shmi

The Author of this Note is astarael (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1158034

Anakin,

Yes I have agreed to let you race. There seems to be no other way of getting your new friends off planet without you racing, and I trust Gui-Gon's opinion. This does not mean, however, that you can delibrately go and do something stupid on the track. I want... no, _need_ you to be careful. Qui-Gon, Padme and Jar-Jar wouldn't want to see you take anymore risks than need be either, and I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you.

I want you to promise me you'll be careful, ok? I don't want to loose you like that. No mother would.

You do seem absolutely head-over-heels about this girl, don't you? From what I remember hearing about Naboo, being a Handmaiden is a very high-up position, and is very important. She must have worked hard to become one! You definately seem positive that she is 'the one' for you. Does she know about this at all?

As for the whole 'feelings' thing, maybe it's one of those Jedi things. I've heard many stories about their powers, like how they can see into the future, move things with their minds and even make you do things you wouldn't normally do! I'm not sure I believe all of that, and even if they could, I don't think Qui-Gon would. Still, it is a bit freaky, don't you think?

Now, as for the whole 'father' topic, I would rather not talk about it. If I've been keeping things from you, that's because there is a very important reason, understand?

That whole thing with Qui-Gon checking you're blood for infections over a cut seems a bit strange I'll agree. I will have to ask him about that. Those pods are very dirty and greasy, but I don't think that warrents a blood sample.

Goodnight, Anakin, be careful tomorrow!

Shmi


	13. Note 13 Anakin

Note 13

Mom,

Well, it's the day of the race now. Did you like the flag ceremony? I think it was the best one we've ever had. I can't wait until the race. It starts in only half an hour from now.

Oh…I have another question about my father. I know you refused to tell me before, but was my father like Qui-Gon? Is he my father? Please tell me he is. I've always wanted a father like him. Well fine…but I want to know something about my father. But yeah, you probably have a reason…but…but mom…everyone else knows about their fathers.

What do you think of Padmé now? If you see Padmé can you make sure she's safe and everything. You have to look out for her, and she has to look out for you. That's the way I want it.

I do want to risk my life for these people…because they need my help, and I know I can help them. That's what a life is for. I may not be a high class person, but I can do all that I can to help others so that the galaxy can be a better place.

I'm really glad that you finally agreed to let me race.

But why can't I always trust my feelings? That's the way I LIVE…that's the way I can race pods, and how I can do so many other things. Qui-Gon has actually been encouraging me to trust my feelings. He whispered that to me just now, as he was preparing me for the race. He told me to, use my feelings, to trust my instinct…and stuff like that. Besides that, I think trusting feelings is part of the Force or something. Qui-Gon has hinted that to me several times, and he said that it is by his feelings that he believes that I can win the race. I think all Jedi are like that.

Well I found Padmé through feelings.

Why don't people admit to having those feelings that I think are somehow tied to the Force? It's awesome! And I think Qui-Gon DOES have faster reflexes than Jar-Jar. Qui-Gon said something about the Force giving Jedi the ability to have quick reflexes. He is sure that I have them.

Of course I like Padmé! Didn't I tell you that I'm going to marry her yet? I really, really, really like her…more than I have ever liked anyone else. And yes, I do know she's "quite a bit older than me." She's 14, mom. That's only 5 years difference. Besides that, can't love cover gaps in age? Kitster told me his parents were 6 years apart in age, and I've heard of people who had parents 11 years apart in age. It's possible. I know it might seem like a lot right now, and I don't care. I just have this feeling that I'm going to marry her.

Hmmm…well I hope I have what it takes to become a Jedi. It would be nice knowing that I COULD be one…but I'll never get to be a Jedi because I'm a slave, and Watto owns me. There's just no way.

Don't worry, mom. I'll be careful; I promise. I'll be okay, and no matter what happens, remember that I love you, Mom. I haven't been killed in a race yet, and I'm not planning on getting killed this time, okay. Qui-Gon said that if I weren't strong with the Force, I would have died at the beginning of the first race I was ever in.

Oh…I hadn't thought of that. Padmé a handmaiden is a top position with lots of hard work…I think I am liking more and more about Padmé every day. I told her that she was going to marry me, but I don't think she thought I was serious. She told me that I would always be the little boy she knew on Tatooine, and she doesn't think we'll get married. I don't care. I'm going to marry her, and I don't care what anyone else thinks, including her.

The feelings thing is "one of those Jedi things." Qui-Gon told me. I don't know what all the Jedi can co either….but I hope that Qui-Gon will tell me. He's really nice to me and answers all my questions…he is the awesomest Jedi ever!

Okay…okay…mom he said he was checking my blood to make sure nothing got passed my "defenses." But mom, I don't get sick that often…I mean really sick. The only thing that usually gets me sick is asthma…but not much else. Honestly. So why would he do that?

Well I need to get back into my pod because the race is about to start.

Your son,  
Anakin


	14. Note 14 Shmi

The Author of this Note is astarael (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1158034

Anakin,

The flag ceremony was pretty good, wasn't it? I saw 3PO out there holding your flag. I half expected you to have asked Padme to do that...

No, Qui-Gon isn't you're father, and you have no idea how much I wish a man like that was. I would rather not talk about it. I know you really wish to know, but I hope you can respect my decision not to tell you.

Don't worry Annie, Padme is perfectly safe. She's right here next to me, sick with worry (much like me).

Please be careful Annie! You're very brave and generous, but they're not going to want you to get hurt. I know you want to help, but please don't take any dangerous risks! You should trust you're feelings if Qui-Gon says so as he knows a bit more about this 'Force' thing than I do, but we don't want to see you get hurt.

It's good to see you're paying attention to what Qui-Gon has been telling you. He's a very wise man, and I'm grateful he's been taking you under his wing. I want you to listen to what he tells you, because by the sound of it it's really important.

I'm going to take it that you are truely in love with Padme. I've never seen you so excited about another girl like this before. You're even mentioning marriage!

Please be careful out there Annie, just becuase you haven't died yet (thank God!) doesn't mean you won't get seriously hurt or worse. You have no idea how much it scares me when you race.

I find the whole blood test thing rather strange as well. I know that you can get some bad diseases from rusty metal and things like that, but a blood sample seems a bit like overkill to me. I don't know, perhaps you're ment to get them done when that happens, and Watto hasn't given us any because he's being cheap as usual. It just seems odd.

I can see the pods starting up. Promise me Anakin that you'll be careful! I'll die if you get killed out there! Promise me that you won't take any stupid risks. I know I'm repeating myself, but I'm so scared.

Please be safe.

Shmi


	15. Note 15 Anakin

Note 15

Mom,

I didn't want Padmé to hold my flag because…because some of those other people at the races are kind of rough. I didn't want anyone to touch her.

All right, fine. I'll drop the subject of my father.

Did Kitster help comfort you during the race? I asked him to.

And guess what!!!!!!!!!!! The race is now over!!!!!!!!!!!!! And I won!!!!!!!! It was the first time I have ever finished or won a race before!!! I won! I won! I won! Yes!!!!!!!

Mom, don't be afraid. I am fine. I'll be right here with you, always.

Mom, here is all the money we made from selling the pod. Can you believe it? I'll bring it to you in person as soon as Qui-Gon comes back…I don't know where he went. He said he had something to do.

Well, mom, it looks like you did not have to worry that I would win the race. I DID win it! You're right, I should never have been a slave, and neither should you have been.

God, put us through this situation.....because...I don't know...maybe to make us stronger. I've heard from lots of people that sometimes things happen to us that we don't understand, but that sometimes it's for things that we cannot foresee or understand. Haven't you heard that before? I've also heard that everything happens for a reason. Even Qui-Gon said that....nothing happens by accident.

Oh okay. Do you think that it was because I was meant to meet Qui-Gon, Padmé, and their friends? That I was meant to help them? Maybe that is true. Maybe that is why. I think I was meant to meet Padmé for sure.

I beat Greedo up because he said that I cheated. He's so stupid.

I love you so much, mom.

Yeah, a lot of the other racers smashed into rock formations, but not me. Did you see me through Beggar's Canyon? Did you see when Sabulba tried to force me up onto the service ramp....and I quickly used my controls to move up and over him, and then took the lead. I passed all the other racers in front of me, and then the evil dug tried to kill me...but he tangled his pod up with mine, and I finally was able to break away from him using those feelings....those instincts that I can't quite explain to get away. Sabulba then crashed, but didn't die. Oh, I bet he's mad! Ha ha! That serves him right.

Mom, I think...every bad situation can be turned into a good one, and yes, for me that has been the case so far.

Well, mom, I love to race! Flying across the sand is.....is so fun. I can't explain it. I wish you could enjoy it as much as I can...then you could fully share my joy in it.

And yeah, I'm the only human who can pod race! I did what Qui-Gon said at the beginning of the race, and I went off of my instincts and feelings....he told me to feel and not to think. I did that, and it was awesome. I just used that feeling....that feeling.....I concentrated on that feeling, and when I did that, I think I did better. Qui-Gon told me that feeling has something to do with the Force......and why I would make a good Jedi. Yes, mom, I am special....and....that makes me feel warm and fuzzy. Thanks for saying that, mom.

Yep…I really, really like Padmé, and I'm going to miss her. I know that they need to leave so that they can help the people on her planet and so they can get their Queen to talk to people on Coruscant…but….but…this means I have to say good-bye to Padmé. I'll probably never see her again. It's not fair….I want to marry her, and she doesn't think she'll ever come see me again…so if she doesn't want to come back, I won't.

Well the race is over, and I'm fine. I'm not hurt at all….and I won!!!!

Yeah…I don't know about the blood test thing. Oh well. Maybe Qui-Gon will tell me more about it.

Your son,  
Anakin


	16. Note 16 Shmi

The Author of this Note is astarael (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1158034

Anakin,

I'm so glad you won and weren't hurt! I can tell you're very excited about winning. What you did for Qui-Gon, Padme and Jar-Jar was an extremely kind thing to do. You went out of your way to help those who needed it and I'm sure that they will never forget you for it.

I can definately understand why you didn't want Padme around those other people. They didn't seem like the friendliest bunch of people in this section of the galaxy, did they?

As for Kitster, I sent him to help Wald and the droids to be a Pit Team incase anything went wrong on the track. Besides, I had Qui-Gon there to comfort me. He never doubted you for a second.

Oh my stars, that is alot of money you made from the pod! Do you know who bought it? I have a feeling it might be a very irritated, podless Dug...

I'm so happy for you Annie for winning. I always said you were meant for great things. I was just so worried for you. Perhaps God did put us in thsi situation to make us stronger. I've always believed that we're all here for a reason, and by the sounds of it both yourself and Qui-Gon agree with me. And following that line of reasoning I'll answer your next question: Yes, I think you were meant to meet Qui-Gon, Padme and their friends. This is too much of a coincidence to be anything other than destiny.

Annie, you sholdn't have beaten up Greedo no matter what he said. Can't change his views by beating him up, did you now? It doesn't matter what he thinks anyway. You know in your heart you didn't cheat, so what does it matter?

I love you so much Annie. I was so terrified during the race. Everytime a pod smashed all I could think was _That could have been my little boy..._

When Sebulba pushed you onto the servo ramp, Qui-Gon literally had to hold me back from... I don't know what I was going to do considering Sebulba was still racing in a very fast speeder, but it didn't stop me from wanting to ring his neck, the little... well, it's probably best not to put in what I think of him. There are just some words a mother doesn't want her nine-year-old son repeating. Sebulba getting his pod smashed to pieces the next time he tried something was good enough for me.

I'm so glad that you have found something you love doing, even though it absolutely terrifies me each time you do it. You never know, perhaps soon instead of racing pods, you'll be seeing th galaxy in a Starship, just like you've always dreamed.

I know you feel sad about saying goodbye to Padme, but she needs to go home to help her people, just like you helped her. Besides, it might not be goodbye forever. If you feel as strongly about someone as you say you feel about Padme, nothing can keep them apart forever, not even death.

Come home as soon as you find Qui-Gon, ok?

Shmi


	17. Note 17 Anakin

Note 17  
Mom,

Mom, guess what. Qui-Gon had made a bet with Watto that if I won, I got to be free? I did not know that, mom. I didn't know that until Qui-Gon told me himself. Can you believe it mom? I get to go away with Qui-Gon on his starship, and I get to become a Jedi! It's always been what I've dreamed of doing! And I get to fly around in real ships. What will happen to you? And you'll be there too, right? I wish you could come with us.

Qui-Gon said that he's going to try and free you sometime to, and I want to come back with him and help. I promise that I will come back and free you, Mom…I promise.

I'm so excited! I get to pack up and leave this stinking planet forever. I'm actually free now, and I get to become a Jedi! I can't wait!

Mom, here is all the money we made from selling the pod. Can you believe it?

Yes, Padmé and Qui-Gon are from the Republic, and we are going there! I wonder what Coruscant is like. Have you ever been there before? How many planets do you think we'll get to visit? I'm glad that the Republic does not have slavery. I hate it.

Slavery has been all I've known so far, and now I get to be a Jedi! Can you believe it?

You were right, mom. I get to be a Jedi now! Can you believe it? How cool and wizard is that! I told some of my "friends," but they didn't believe me.

The stars! Yes, I finally get to see them closer. What do you think they look like up close, mom? I hope I get to find out.

Well, mom....Padmé and Qui-Gon really needed my help. They really needed that money, and I didn't know that I was racing for my freedom. I hope that Qui-Gon and Padmé can finish their mission. Do you think that they can now?

Mom, thank you for always loving me. I know that you love me. You're the only human being that shows me love every day.

Qui-Gon already told you that he wanted me to be a Jedi too. He just told me that. I can't BELIEVE that. My dream!

I love you so much, mom.

Yes....I will be a Jedi. I'm free, I'm really free, mom!!!!!! I'm free!!!!!

Where do you think we will go? What do you think we will do?

Qui-Gon said that before we leave, he has to take me to Watto so that he can disable the slave detector thing. I can't wait! I'm going away from this rotten planet, and I'm never coming back, ever.

What is peace and justice in this galaxy? I hope we can bring it to other planets like Tatooine.

Well, gotta go.

Okay…I'm back now. I'm on a real ship now, and I'm actually going to see another planet. I can't believe it! I'm going to the capital of the Republic, and then I get to meet the Jedi Council, and then they'll make me a Jedi Knight, and I can start my training.

I'll get to make my own lightsaber soon…Qui-Gon said so.

It's hard to sleep on ships; it's very cold. Padmé came over to me and put a blanket on me, and we talked some. I'm really glad that I can still be around her…at least for a little while.

I made something for her and gave it to her. I hope she likes it. She seems so sad right now. I wish I could help her.

No, the other people carrying the flags at the podrace weren't very nice. I've seen the flag bearers get in fights before…and once someone was even killed. There is no way I wanted Padmé around those people.

Oh okay…well I'm glad that Wald and Kister formed a Pit Team, and I'm glad they would have been there if I would have needed them. I'm glad that Qui-Gon was there to comfort you…what about Padmé. She was with you too, wasn't she?

I don't know who bought it….not for sure. The racers themselves don't usually buy the pods…it's the people that support them and stuff.

Ah mom…but Greedo was spreading lies about me…saying that I cheated. I don't cheat! No, I didn't change his opinion by beating him up, but I hope that it he learned something.

Sorry that I scared you during the race, but I'm okay now. Don't worry…someday Sebulba will pay for what he did. I'll make sure of it.

Well I'm getting kind of tired. Tell me what's going on with you. I miss you, mom. I miss you a lot. I want you to tell me if Watto ever hurts you.

Oh…I almost forgot to tell you…on our way back to the ship, there was this scary THING…that was black and red and UGLY. It had a red lightsaber, and it fought Qui-Gon. It looked kind of like that red lightsaber that used to be in my dreams that gave me nightmares. Qui-Gon said he thinks I dreamed of Sith. There really are people that have red lightsabers, and that shoot electricity from their fingers, and have yellow eyes. What if that old man from my old scary nightmares is real? The one that sometimes I would wake up screaming from, and you would come to tell me that everything was all right.

Your son,  
Anakin


	18. Note 18 Shmi

The Author of this Note is astarael (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1158034

Anakin,

I'm so happy for you! You're free, and can go make your own destiny now like you always wanted. And a Jedi as well... I'm so proud of you Ani! You be good and listen to everything Qui-Gon says very carefully, ok? I can't believe you're finally free. You got you're greatest wish Ani.

I have heard of Coruscant before. The whole planet is supposed to be one massive city. Quite a contrast to the isolated spaceports around here, don't you think? I hope you visit every single planet, just like you always dreamed, and I'm glad that the Republic doesn't like slavery. It sounds like a nice thing to be apart of.]

What makes me even more proud of you is that you raced for Qui-Gon, Padme and Jar-Jar not knowing that to win meant your freedom, only that you'd be helping someone who needs it. Because of it, they can finish the mission of helping an entire planet.

I love you so much Ani. You are my light and I'm grateful for having you.

It must be rather exciting to meet the Jedi Council. From what I've heard thy are very brave and strong, and I'm glad to know that they will be there to help watch over you.

It's good to know that Padme is looking out for you. She's a very sweet young lady. What did you make her? I don't doubt she would be sad. All her friends and family are in trouble and no one knows what will happen to them.

Oh and yes, Padme was with me when you raced. She was so scared you might crash hurt yourself!

And I know Greedo was spreading lies about you, but a punchup is never the answer.

My day here wasfairly good, considering I'm missing you terribly. Watto's been very upse over loosing you, and hasn't been ordering me around that much today. A few of your friends came looking for you, including Kitster and Amy. They didn't believe you when you told them you were leaving, and they were so amased by the fact you left in a starship to become a Jedi!

Don't worry, I'm sure that the nightmare was just that: A scary nightmare.

I have to go now, I think I hear Watto calling me.

I love you Ani

Shmi


	19. Note 19 Anakin

Note 19

Mom,

I really wish you could be free too, mom. Someday you will be. Like I said, someday when I'm a Jedi, I'll come back and free you…that's a promise.

Well…I'm not a Jedi yet. I haven't been able to talk to the Jedi Council people yet. The Jedi Council is a group of Jedi that are kind of like the leaders, I guess. I think they make the rules or something. Qui-Gon's going to let me see them, but he and Obi-Wan have to talk to them alone.

Did I tell you about Obi-Wan? He's Qui-Gon's apprentice. I don't think he likes me very much, though. I hasn't really talked to me. But it's really cool…because he's a Jedi too. Maybe he'll talk to me later.

Aw, mom. I'll listen to Qui-Gon, don't worry. Right now Padmé's best friend, Sabe is baby-sitting me. They won't let me walk around the palace place, or whatever it is where the Queen is staying. I don't know where Padmé is right now….I looked for her, but I have to be alone with Sabe right now. I like Padmé better. I'd rather be with her.

Have you ever seen Coruscant? It's really awesome! There are lights everywhere that you can look…and Qui-Gon's right…the place is one big city. I've never seen buildings like these before. They're taller and made out of different stuff than the buildings on Tatooine. And there's real water here, but I haven't seen it yet.

There was a big group of people to meet us when we got onto the landing platform. These two older guys were there, and they seemed to be the most important. I don't know who they were, but one of them scared me…reminds me of the guy in my nightmares. I don't know why…because he doesn't look like that guy…but I'm scared of him anyway. I asked Padmé to protect me. I'm probably just being stupid. Still, I don't want to be around that guy alone.

Coruscant IS one massive city. I would have never believed it if I hadn't seen it for myself. It is so…cool! I wish you could be here too, mom.

I want to visit every planet…I'm going to make a list. Now I have been to Tatooine and Coruscant. Padmé promised me that I could go to Naboo sometime and see her planet. I haven't been there yet, so I can't count it, but I definitely want to go there sometime.

I like the Republic a lot. The people are really nice….Qui-Gon said that he's going to try to get all the slaves free on Tatooine with diplomatic, whatever that is.

I'm grateful that you were my mom…I think you're the best mom in the entire galaxy, and don't ever forget that.

Yeah…I can't wait to meet the Jedi Council. I'm still waiting, and waiting is getting boring. I want to explore this place, but they won't let me. I wonder when Qui-Gon is getting back…I hate this waiting.

I hope the Council likes me, and I think they will…especially if they're like Qui-Gon. The Jedi are the most bravest and strongest people in the entire galaxy. Qui-Gon fought that evil thing with the red lightsaber. He thinks it's a Sith too. I'm scared…I didn't like it. I hope it dies a horrible death.

Yes, Padmé has been looking out for me…except for the last few hours. I don't know where she went…and I'm stuck with Sabe….I hope Padmé gets back soon. I Padmé a necklace…did the carving myself, so that she could have something to remember me by. Padmé doesn't live with her…ooops, nevermind…I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone. Sorry.

People are dying on her planet, mom. But the Queen of Naboo will be talking to the Senate soon, and then the Senate will listen and will kick the bad guys off Naboo, and everything will be okay.

Oh well…I beat Greedo up. Now he knows not to mess with me and spread lies.

I knew Watto wouldn't be too happy about losing me…that's his problem. I'm glad he hasn't been ordering you around much…I hope he doesn't make you work too hard. Kitster and Amy came to look for me? Well…I'll try and keep in contact with Kitster so he knows where I am and what's going on. I can't wait to tell him about Coruscant. Thanks for talking with them. Tell them that they can visit or stay with you whenever they want to…and they can keep you company, mom….so that you don't get too lonely.

You told them that I was going to be a Jedi? That's awesome! Someday I will come back and show them Jedi moves.

Let me know how everything is going with you….because I'm going to be thinking about you a lot. I miss you.

I love you.

Anakin


	20. Note 20 Shmi

The Author of this Note is astarael (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1158034

Anakin,

Don't worry about me, I'm just so glad that you're free to live your own life. I couldn't ask for anything more than that.

I'm sure the Jedi Council will be kind to you. After all, they're Jedi, aren't they? I hope you will be on your best behaviour for them, especially with the Jedi giving you your freedom and all. What's it like over in the Jedi Temple? I've always been very curious about that. It's meant to be a stunning place of peace and serenity.

I heard about Obi-Wan from Qui-Gon. I'm sure he'll warm up to you soon enough, he's probably worried about getting the Queen to safety.

I'm glad to hear you've been listening to Qui-Gon, and don't give poor Sabe too much trouble! And no, I have never seen Coruscant before, but it sounds amazing. I could never picture anything that huge and crowded before! It must be amazing.

So you saw the man from your dreams? I'm sure that's all it was: A dream and nothing to be scared about. But if your still feel worried, avoiding him probably is the best policy. I wonder who he is exactly?

I'm glad you like the Republic Ani, and I'm so happy that Qui-Gon's going to try and free the slaves. Just so you know, diplomacy means to try and find a solution by talking, not fighting.

Thank you Ani. I miss you so much, my son.

I'm sure the Council will love you Anakin. What reason would they have not to? And what evil thing? I don't believe you filled me in on that one.

I'm relieved that the Queen will get the Senate to remove those invaders and help Naboo. What's happening over there sounds so terrible.

I told Kitster and Amy they could stay with me whenever they wanted like you asked. They're so happy for you!

Today was a pretty good day. Watto had me working fairly hard. He's thinking of buying another slave to replace you, but he doesn't have the money. For now he's settling with droids to help with the shop. Unfortunately for him, one of them malfunctioned and went on a rampage in the store. It smashed almost everything in there, including the other droids! It even got a few hits at Watto before he finally managed to destroy it! If the situation wasn't so serious I would have laughed out loud. Because of that, I got to go home early so he could complain to the person who sold him the droid about shotty merchandice.

I have to go now, son. I love you.

Shmi


	21. Note 21 Anakin

Note 21

Mom,

But I want you to be safe, Mom. What about that black and red Sith thing? I don't want it to hurt you.

The Jedi Council doesn't like me. They won't let me get trained as a Jedi. They said, "No, he will not be trained." I think Qui-Gon still wants to train me. Maybe. He said so. But mom, they won't let me because Obi-Wan is still Qui-Gon's apprentice. Obi-Wan still doesn't like me.

I couldn't see much of the Jedi Temple because no one would let me. I can't explore without a big person with me. They won't even let me see the library. The hallways are really neat, and the Jedi Council room has 12 seats around the main floor area, and that's where the Jedi talk to the Council and where they get their assignments and stuff. I figured that much out.

Maybe I failed their tests. Maybe Qui-Gon was wrong about me  This isn't fair!

Padmé told me that the Queen is talking to the Senate. I hope everything works out for them, because it's Padmé planet too.

I don't think Sabe liked me either. The only people who like me here are Qui-Gon and Padmé. I wish you could see Coruscant too.

No…I don't think I saw the man from my dreams. I just said he reminded me of the man from my dreams. That doesn't mean he IS the man from my dreams. Qui-Gon said that I might have dreamed about the future, and that there are people with red lightsabers, yellow eyes, and people that shoot electricity from their fingers. They're called Sith, and they're really bad.

Qui-Gon and Padmé told me that the man was either Supreme Chancellor Valorum or Senator Palpatine. I don't know which is which, so I don't know.

I hope Qui-Gon gets to free you and all the other slaves soon. Oh okay…thanks for telling me what diplomacy means. It sounds nice.

I don't know…..the Council was saying weird things about me…like my future is cloudy and that don't understand about love…that I love you and I miss you. They told me that's bad. All of them stared at me, and they gave me dirty looks. They don't like me; I know it.

Oh, I didn't tell you about the evil thing that attacked Qui-Gon before we left Tatooine? It was all red and black and ugly. It had a red lightsaber and it was wearing this black hood. Qui-Gon told me he thinks it was a Sith. It was REALLY scary, but Qui-Gon got away from it. It was on Tatooine, and I hope it doesn't come after you.

Yeah, Padmé told me that people on her planet are suffering and dying. I can't wait to find out what happened in the Senate. I don't want Padmé to be so sad anymore, and I want everything to be okay for her.

Good, I'm glad that Kitester and Amy are doing good and happy for me.

I hope Watto doesn't make you work too hard. If he buys another slave to replace me, will the new slave live with you too? Droids could NEVER do the work of a human…at least not as well. Droids can mess up. I hope Watto can repair everything. It sounds funny. Poor Watto.

Watto should know to always inspect everything really good before buying anything.

All right. I love you, Mom.

Anakin


	22. Note 22 Shmi

The Author of this Note is astarael (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1158034

Anakin,

I don't understand why they wouldn't let you be trained. Wasn't that the whole point of freeing you and taking you away from Tatooine? They aren't just going to send you back to this life. They can't. All that will become of it is that you'll end up as a slave again! Even if Qui-Gon can't train you because Obi-Wan is still his apprentice, I don't understand why one of the other Knights can't train you.

I'm sure Obi-Wan likes you. Maybe he isn't good at showing it.

From what you've told me, the Temple sounds very beautiful. At least compared to Tatooine. I just wish that the Council would change their minds!

I hope that things work out for Padme, the Queen and their planet as well. I think you need to give people time. Not everyone is like Qui-Gon and Padme. They just need to get to know you better and see the kind, sweet person I know you are.

What to the Council mean by love is bad? To love someone is one of the greatest things that a person can ever do! Next time they tell you that, hold your head up high and tell them that they have no right to tell you that you can't love someone. Otherwise you might as well be a droid.

I'm glad to hear that Qui-Gon is alright. It must have been a shock to see a Sith. They were meant to be extinct for a millenium! Don't worry, I haven't seen the Sith that you described to me, and I hope I never do.

I hope everything works out for Padme. It must be so heart-breaking, knowing that your friends and family are trapped there and could get hurt or worse.

Don't worry about me, Watto tried to use more droids (you think he would have learnt the first time!) It's rather entertaining watching the droids turn against him and use him as a battering post. I don't think I've laughed to hard in my life! He's so busy with these malfunctioning droids he hasn't given me any work!

Watto _should_ know to inspect the droids before buying them. The key word being should.

Shmi


	23. Note 23 Anakin

Note 23

Mom,

Qui-Gon promised that I would be trained….but the Council doesn't like me. I already told you they said my future is cloudy, that it was bad to miss you, and that I was too old. I don't understand either. Qui-Gon wanted me trained, but no one else does.

I don't know what's going to happen. Qui-Gon said he would train me. Remember the guy I told you about that scared me? I found out who he was. His name is Senator Palpatine, and he's from Padmé's planet. Well, he doesn't scare me any more. He's actually really, really nice. I was crying in the hallway after the Council meeting, and he came up and talked to me. He said that if the Council won't let me be trained, I could work for him as a political aid. Isn't that so neat? And guess what…he got nominated for Supreme Chancellor. They had to vote the old one out of office because he didn't believe the Queen when she said that Naboo was invaded. I hope he gets elected.

The other Jedi don't like me, so none of them would want to train me.

Maybe I could be Padmé's first male handmaiden. I asked her about that….Oh, I didn't tell you yet. Padmé is actually the Queen. She didn't tell us because she was in danger, and her friend was her decoy.

Yeah right. If Obi-Wan likes me, how come he gives me dirty looks all the time and never talks to me.

The Jedi Temple is very beautiful and I wish you could come and see it too.

I really hope the Council changes their minds too…because I still really want to be a Jedi, even though being an aid to Senator Palpatine would be cool too.

Oh…I'm on Naboo now. You'll never guess this, but there is green stuff growing on the ground! Isn't that weird? And there are all these tall things that are made of wood and they have all these green stuff at the top…maybe they're baby plants. I don't know…and there are these plants, I guess, with pretty colored things on them, and they smell really good too.

Padmé talked to the Gungans, and they're going to help us. They're going to have a battle against the Trade Federation (the bad guys). Then some of their pilots are going to fly to the droid control ship and blow it up…and that's supposed to cause the droids to shut off. Me, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, Padmé and a bunch of others are going to the palace to capture the Viceroy of the Trade Federation and make him pay for what he did to Naboo. I hope he gets in a LOT of trouble.

I don't know. The Council doesn't like love. I don't understand. Yeah, I'll tell them that. Thanks, mom.

Yeah….it was really SCARY. I hope you never have to see a Sith…ever. I don't want to see one again. Good…I'm glad you haven't seen it. I don't know what happened, but I guess the Sith came back and the Jedi didn't know about it.

It's got to be even worse for Padmé now…since she is the Queen and it is her people that are hurt.

Good…I don't want you to have to get worked and things. Kitster said that a guy came by to talk to you…and tried to buy you….what was that about?

Well we're going to the palace now. I gotta go, okay.

I love you mom.

Anakin


	24. Note 24 Shmi

The Author of this Note is astarael (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1158034

Ani,

What a load of rubbish. How is it bad to miss a person? If you can't miss someone, you might as well be a droid! At least Qui-Gon is going to keep standing by you, and Senator Palpatine. I'm so grateful that he plans to offer you a job just like that. He must be a good man to do things like that to people less fortunate than himself. If he cares enough about people to do things like that, no wonder he got nominated. I hope he wins too.

I'm sure they do like you, maybe they aren't good at giving first impressions. If they don't take you, that's their loss. I'm much happier now I know you have a place to go if they refuse. I'm sure Qui-Gon will keep pushing to point acroos however. He's a very stubborn man.

So Padme was the Queen? She must be a very brave and intellegent young lady to run a country at her age, and handle herself so well even in the face of invasion! There are many people who in that position would simply run and hide, despite the fact their planet was in danger.

Maybe Obi-Wan feels a bit jealous that Qui-Gon is giving you so much attention. I'm sure even Jedi feel that way sometimes. Also, Qui-Gon mentioned that a Master can only train one Aprentice at a time. Obi-Wan might feel as though he's being brushed aside. I know I'd be offended if that happened to me. Just keep trying to talk and be friendly to him. I'm sure he'll warm up soon.

That stuff grows naturally on many planets, but on Tatooine it's too hot and dry. The green stuff on the ground is called grass. Alot of animals eat that to survive. The green stuff in the trees aren't baby plants, they're leaves that help the trees breath and provide shelter for animals. As for the pretty coloured things, those are flowers. They're beautiful things that people often give to one another when they are celebrating. Different flowers and colours used to represent different emotions and things. Like a red rose would be love, while a yellow flower represented jealousy. I'm not sure if the Naboo use flowers to represent things like that or not though.

That battle sounds like it's going to be bad. I don't like the idea if you going into a fight like that, but Qui-Gon knows what he's doing.

At least I hope he does.

As for the man who tried to buyme, I'll have to explain that. His name is Cliegg Lars (Summoner Skywalker) I used to be married to him. He had to sell both you and I when I was pregnant with you due to financial reasons that I don't quite understand, but now he wants to buy me back and free me. Watto isn't letting me go without a fight but. He already lost you, and isn't eager to loose his last slave.

Good luck Ani! Please be ok. I love you too so very much.

Shmi


	25. Note 25 Anakin

Note 25

Mom,

I don't know why the Council thinks it bad to miss someone. The Jedi Council doesn't like Qui-Gon either. Qui-Gon, you, and Palpatine are my favorite grownups in the whole galaxy. Padmé said I could live on Naboo at the palace and she would find something for me to do. Wouldn't that be great? I'd rather be on Naboo with Padmé than on Coruscant with Palpatine. I don't care about the boring grown-up stuff like politics.

Palpatine is a good man…and guess what…I heard he did get elected as Supreme Chancellor!! That is so cool. I contacted him, but he hasn't responded yet. I wanted to thank him for everything. Maybe you can meet him someday.

Yeah, but if the Jedi Council doesn't take me…how can I become a Jedi? Qui-Gon said he would make sure I was trained, but I don't understand how. Maybe he didn't know the Council would be so mean.

Yep, Padmé was the Queen! I feel really stupid about thinking I would marry her now. How could someone like her marry me? She is the smartest and bravest girl I've ever met…except for you. You mean some people in that situation would run in danger? I don't understand. How could they do that?

Obi-Wan stopped glaring at me, but he still doesn't say much to me. We're in the palace now. The hangar was so cool! They have all these yellow starships…and they even have a place for droids in the back. I got in one. The pilot got killed when we were inside the hangar. Qui-Gon told me to stay in the cockpit, and that I would be safe.

But I really want to be a part of the action. I want to help.

Everyone else was going to go in the main hangar door when the doors opened in front of them…and that scary Sith bad guy was standing there! He took his hood off and he has all these horns on his head. And guess what else…he has a DOUBLE LIGHTSABER. I think it was the same one that was on Tatooine. It was SCARY. Then Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan started fighting it.

Padmé and the others couldn't go anywhere because these droids with shields came along. I wanted to do something about it…but I couldn't think of anything. Then I remembered I was in the cockpit of a ship, and ships have weapons. I opened fire on them and blasted them….uh…but I can't get the ship to stop.

I don't know if Obi-Wan is jealous. He has talked to me a little, but not much, and he doesn't look angry when he talks to me anymore. Maybe he's trying to be nicer. Okay, I guess that might be true. Maybe he does feel like I'm taking his place. I don't understand why Jedi can only have one apprentice at a time.

It's so weird that stuff can grow naturally on some planets. Oh….I heard a little about grass before…from Qui-Gon and Padmé and Jar-Jar, but I didn't know that's what it was. Okay….so the stuff at the top of the trees are leaves? That's weird….but they are pretty. I like flowers. I especially like this one kind that has a stripe down the middle and has pretty green leaves. I don't understand about the different colors meaning different things, but I like seeing the colors.

Why would someone want to give a flower that meant jealousy? I don't understand.

You mean I really do have a father? I KNEW it!!!! If this Cliegg guy was married to you, and sold us into slavery when you were pregnant with me…he HAS to be my father! So his name is Summoner Skywalker, and that's where we get the last name. You said you "used" to be married to him. Did you get a divorce? When will we get to meet him? Wait...my father SOLD us into slavery because you were pregnant with me. You never told me that before. Wait until I'm a Jedi....I'll really get him. He'll be sorry that he ever did that! I hate him!! I hope that he dies a horrible death....I hope that I can kill him some day.

This ship is taking off…I gotta go.

I love you.

Anakin


	26. Note 26 Shmi

The Author of this Note is astarael (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1158034

Anakin,

It's good to hear that Padme would do that for you, she's such a sweet and caring person. It's a shame that the Jedi seem to have their priorities so messed up but. They better wake up to themselves sooner or later. You can't dictate how someone feels about another, no matter how important they are.

I'm glad Palpatine got elected as Chancellor. From what I've heard he's a good man and a strong, wise leader. Perhaps he will do something to help stop the blockade on Naboo.

I don't think Qui-Gon's going to give up. He doesn't strike me as the person who would lie down and accept an oppinion he didn't agree with. He'll fight them to the end, believe me.

Don't feel stupid. Just because Padme's the Queen doesn't make her a different person from the one you met on Tatooine. And yes, alot of cowardly individuals care more about themselves than they do for the people they are responsible for. It's just the way they are. I don't really understand it either, but they usually aren't very nice people.

I'm glad that Obi-Wan's decided to be nicer towards you.

I'm really terrified for you, Anakin. I don't wan't you hurt or Force forbid it, killed. Why would Qui-Gon take you into a situation like that?! You'd better stay in that cockpit Anakin. No excuses. Please be alright.

What do you mean you can't get the ship to stop? Please don't tell me you've pressed something you shouldn't have. There's a reason they don't let little children fly starships you know.

Please don't say things like that about your Father, Anakin. He did a very wrong thing, and I'm as angry about it as you are. But you should never wish those things on another human being, no matter what they've done.

Please stay safe Anakin.

Shmi


	27. Note 27 Anakin

Note 27

Mom,

Yes Padmé is such a sweet and caring person….that's why I like her. I hope that I get to see her often. Yeah well if I become a Jedi, I'm going to change their stupid rules. I'll let them know what having feelings is like and I'll make sure they understand.

I'm really happy that Palpatine got elected Supreme Chancellor too. I can't wait until he writes me back…I hope he does. He was really nice to me, and I'm never going to forget him. He's my friend too. Wow…he's in charge of the Senate. Yeah, he has to be strong and wise. I'm sure he's trying to help stop the blockade on Naboo.

But guess what, I did something myself! Remember how I told you the ship I was in took off? Well we were on autopilot and we were heading for the Droid Control Ship, that's the place where the bad guys control the battle droids from. I joined the fight….hey Qui-Gon told me to stay in the cockpit, so that's what I was doing. And mom, flying a starship is just like podracing!

I was shooting at the bad guys, getting them….and I tricked them by spinning, but I didn't really like that. Then I got hit and spun out of control…I couldn't stop, and I didn't have much control of where I was going. I ended up inside the bad guy's hangar in their control ship.

Bad guys (battle droids) started coming out…and guess what…I started shooting at them. I had to wait, though, for my ship to cool down some. It was overheated. They started coming for me, but then I shot a bunch of them. Then I accidentally hit another button and these two big things of fire came out of the ship and it hit this big thing in the middle of the room. Whatever I hit started exploding, and I knew I had to get out of there fast.

I made it out, but as I was coming out, I noticed that the control ship was blowing up from the inside! That means I hit the thing the pilots were trying to hit!!! I'M THE ONE THAT DESTROYED THE CONTROL SHIP. Now the gungans don't have to do any more battle. I hope they're all okay.

And Padmé…I know it helped her, but I hope that she got to do what she wanted to do. She wanted to trap the Viceroy and the other leader. And Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan…I can't wait to tell them that I destroyed the control ship. I hope they tell me about the fight with that Sith…I'm just now getting to land on Naboo.

Yeah…but I don't know how Qui-Gon's going to train me because Obi-Wan's already his apprentice…sigh….I guess I'll find out soon.

I can say whatever I want to about my father. I've never seen him, and he did something really bad to us. He hurt us, and for that, he's going to pay. I'm going to try to contact him and let him know that I hate him.

I am safe now. You don't have to worry about me, mom…all right. How are you doing? How are Kitster and Amy and everyone else? Kitster wrote me and told me his family was moving to a different part of Tatooine…by Mos Eisely, I think. Maybe he can still come and visit you sometimes.

I still want to free you, and I haven't forgotten.

Okay, well I have to land this ship now….so I'll talk to you later.

I love you mom.

Anakin


	28. Note 28 Shmi

The Author of this Note is astarael (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1158034

Anakin,

I'm glad to hear of your new life mission of teaching the Jedi about love. Someone needs to let them know that attachments aren't so bad. You'll have to keep me posted on that one. I honestly don't know what their problem is! Maybe you should ask Qui-Gon about it.

So your keeping in touch with the new Supreme Chancellor? He sounds like he'd be a good leader, and a much fairer one then the Hutts we have on Tatooine.

I don't think that that is what Qui-Gon meant by staying in the cockpit, Ani. You destroyed the control ship? Do you have any idea how dangerous that was? What would have happened if you hadn't gotten out fast enough? I would have died if something happened to you! A space battle is no place for a child!

Well, at least the gungan's are safe. I'm proud of you managing to save them, but next time, please don't to it in a way that will give me a heart attack, ok?

I hope Padme, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon will be alright, and that they can get rid of the Trade Federation for good.

Anakin, I know that you're mad at your father, but he's going to try and set things right. People make mistakes. Granted, what he did was very wrong, he's rying to make ammends for what he did.

Don't worry Ani, Everyone here is fine (myself included). And yes, Kitster is moving to Mos Eisley. Both he and his family promised to drop by whenever possible, but I don't think I'll be seeing too much of them.

I love you too Ani, so much. Be careful, okay? No more space battles for a while!

Love Shmi


	29. Note 29 Anakin

Note 29

Mom,

Yes. The Jedi have to understand how good love is. I don't know how they can live without it. I can't ask Qui-Gon about anything anymore because he is dead.

But mom…..I don't get to be a Jedi. They don't like me, and they don't want me to be a Jedi…..and Qui-Gon died in the battle. He was the only Jedi who really liked me. I don't think I'll ever get to be a Jedi now.

That stupid black and red ugly Sith killed Qui-Gon!! I hope that there are never any Sith's ever again. I hate them and they need to go away forever and never come back.

Yes, I'm staying in touch with the new Supreme Chancellor. Like I said before, he's really nice. He even told me that he would give me a tour of his office someday. Yes, he's a great leader.

Yeah, I destroyed the control ship all by myself. But mom, if I hadn't destroyed it than Padme and the Gungans might all be dead, and I didn't die. I'm fine.

I didn't do it on purpose, mom, honest. It was completely by accident. I didn't mean to put the ship on auto pilot and take off. I didn't mean to go out into the battle, but I'm glad that I did! What would they have done without me?

It's probably good that you weren't there to see it. I don't want you to have a heart attack.

Obi-Wan was able to kill the Sith….but like I said, Qui-Gon was killed first. The Trade Federation has to go back to the Senate and I hope that they get punished for what they did to Padme's planet!

I don't think that my father can EVER set things right. He hurt both of us, and I don't want him talking to me. He's mean. I don't believe that he could do anything nice.

Well, if you ever do see Kistster can you please say hi to him for me?

I love you, mom, and I never want anything bad to happen to you.

Love,

Your son Anakin

PS There is going to be a funeral for Qui-Gon starting soon. I don't know where Obi-Wan is, and I only want to be by him and Padme. I don't know most of the other people. Palpatine is here too, but he looks busy. I don't want to bother him.

PSS What is going on at home? Anything interesting?


	30. Note 30 Shmi

Author - DaenaBenjen42 (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=DaenaBenjen42

Anakin…

Thank you for letting me know about Qui-Gon. How was the funeral?

Kitster was here just yesterday and he says to tell you hello as well. I love you, too, my son, and things are well here. Watto has been kinder than I expected him to be in your absence and Cliegg… oh, you'll love this story.

Cliegg and his son, Owen, pulled a fast one on Watto. Did you know that Qui-Gon sent me something before he died. It was a part for something that was very valuable, and it temporarily blinded Watto when he went to see if really was what they said it was.

That's all I have time for for now,

Shmi


	31. Note 31 Anakin

Note 31

Mom,

I have to tell you something…..this is going to be my last letter to you for a long time. Obi-Wan told me that I'm not allowed to talk to you anymore because of the no attachment rule for the Jedi. I don't understand, but I guess I can't contact you. Please write me back one more time.

Even though Obi-Wan told me that I'm not allowed to contact you, I'm going to keep my promise to you. I will come back and free you someday. I promise. You won't be a slave forever. I just need to get bigger and get some training…then I can come back to Tatooine and free you. The Jedi don't have to know if I free you...I'll sneak away and do it sometime.

The funeral was okay. I can't say that it was fun. I still miss Qui-Gon, and I was really sad the whole time. No one was happy about it. I got to stand by Padme and Obi-Wan. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine was there, too. I got to talk with him again. He says that he is my friend! Can you believe it?

What was it that Qui-Gon sent you before he died?

I can't contact Kitster anymore either. Will you say hi to him for me?

Well, I don't know what more to say to you….except that you have to always remember that I love you. I already miss you a lot because I can't be with you. Now I'm REALLY going to miss you because I won't even be able to talk to you anymore.

By the way, I do get to be a Jedi! Obi-Wan just told me…but that's when he also told me that I can't write you anymore.

Well, I gotta go. There's going to be an awards ceremony and a parade pretty soon.

I'll see you when I come and rescue you.

Love,

Anakin

PS I WILL free you. Please write back even though I'm not allowed to reply to you.


	32. Note 32 Shmi

Author - KELIA (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=KELIA

_Greetings Shmi Skywalker,_

_Yoda, Grand Master of the Jedi Order I am. Writing to you today to thank you for entrusting your son to our care. Assure you I can all his needs will be provided for. The finest training he will receive and a powerful Jedi he will one day be. Proud of him I know you are._

_A regretful request I must now make. Important it is for Anakin to focus all his thoughts and energy on training from this day forward. Distracted by outside influences and worry for others he must not be. Harsh I know this sounds but in his best interest and the interest of the Order it is._

_Therefore, ask I must for you or any of his friends to contact him not. Difficult for you I know that will be but hope you will trust the decision of the Jedi Council I do. Abided by this rule over a thousand generation of Jedi have and better has it made them and the Order._

_In good health I hope you are._

_Master Yoda_


	33. Note 33 Anakin

Note 33

Four years after the Naboo Invasion

Four years later

Mom,

Hey……I know that I'm not allowed to contact you, but Obi-Wan and I had a vacation. Obi-Wan let me go anywhere I wanted to in a ship, and he wasn't with me to tell me I couldn't do it, so I went to Tatooine to free you.

I hope you didn't mind. I told you that I would keep my promise to you.

I won't be able to contact you ever again, but at least I know you're free now.

I wish that you hadn't decided to live with Cliegg/Summoner/my father. However, that's where you said you wanted to live, so I can't stop you. You don't live very far from Kitster now, so he can come and check on you to make sure you're all right. If I ever find out that my father hurts you, I will come to Tatooine to hunt him down! I promise you that!!

It was good to see you again. As always, I know that I will miss you.

I have to go back to Coruscant so that no one gets too suspicious about what I've done with my time off. I told Supreme Chancellor Palpatine about it. I had to tell someone. Besides him, no one will know.

Please write me back so that I know how you are doing. I want to make sure that dad's treating you right. I won't be able to respond, but at least I will know you are safe. Thanks.

Well, I'm 14 years old now, and the Jedi training is going great.

Your son,

Anakin


End file.
